1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus, a control method of a printing control apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is known a printing apparatus that writes data to a nonvolatile memory such as a Solid State Drive (SSD) and reads data from the nonvolatile memory (see, for example, JP-A-2015-29239).
By the way, there is a case where the printing apparatus may need to erase print data already written from the nonvolatile memory in order to write new print data. In this case, in the printing apparatus, a speed of reading the print data reduces, and a time required for printing increases.